


Flowers' Memories

by micehellwd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehellwd/pseuds/micehellwd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-War) Harry is lonely. Ron and Germione havetheir own relationship to catch up on, and Ginny is avoiding him. Especially after she lies to Ron about the letters that cause Malfoy to interfere with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers' Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to stephaniejo84 from LJ for beta reading :)

After the war, Professor McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts, agreed for the students to return to their respective homes, until further notice. The teachers and house-elves stayed to help rebuild the school grounds. Hogwarts looked terrible, but this was proof that the largest war in history happened here—the very ground on which Harry stood.

Everyone packed their trunks with what was not destroyed of their belongings, and followed their families home by Portkey. The train station was shut down for the safety of the passengers, as there were still Death Eaters lurking around the area. Portkeys were safer.

Ron and Hermione had gathered their things and were saying goodbye to some of their friends. Harry stood alone and looked back at Hogwarts, feeling delighted that everything was finally over, while hoping everything would return to normal again. He still felt devastated that all his loved ones were not there to celebrate his victory with him, but he waited to mourn for them at their graves.

“Harry!” Ron waved for Harry to join him where he stood with all his family. It was weird seeing the Weasleys without Fred. Harry went to Ron.

“Hey mate! Said goodbye yet?” Ron moved closer to Harry.

“Yeah…I think…” Harry said, even though he never felt like saying goodbye to anyone. It made him feel like everyone was going to leave him and never come back. Of course, Harry kept that feeling to himself. He smiled back at Ron.

Hermione soothed Harry with her hand on his shoulder. “Harry….” Hermione gave Harry a look that said she saw through him.

“I’m fine, Hermione,” Harry said with a genuine smile.

Hermione smiled back. “Well, if you say so, then I wont push you.”

Ron was fidgeting, trying to find the right words to say to Harry.

“Hey mate, you know…”

“What Ron?”

“Umm…you know…you err.” Ron looked back at his family, then again at Harry.

Harry saw Ron’s movement and knew what he was suggesting, but he didn’t want to push it. He wanted Ron to get it out and let him say what he wanted. He was happy that the Weasleys were like a family to Harry and also invited him to stay with them even after everything, but he knew better than to get involve with other people’s business. Harry felt guilty and that Fred’s death was his fault, even though it wasn’t.

“OH DEAR RON! Your verbal failure is not going to solve anything!” retorted Hermione as she pushed Ron on his shoulder.

“You’re so clever, you do it then!” Ron whispered to her.

“OH YOU LITTLE, don’t you dare start!” Hermione glared at Ron.

“He’s gonna say no anyway,” Ron whispered to Hermione, hoping that Harry didn’t hear what he said.

Harry tried to ignore what Ron had suggested even though it hurt him to hear Ron’s answer. It made Harry feel let down.

“You haven’t even asked him! Don’t you dare make up your mind about something we haven’t even discussed, will you?” Hermione whispered back in anger.

“Fine, this is the last time I’m going to help you with your speech.” Hermione glared at Ron and looked back at Harry.

“Harry, you see, Molly and Arthur, and of course the whole family, decided that they’d love to have you move in and stay with them. You know, after everything that has happened, you’re part of our family and we want everyone to be together.”

Hermione was going to continue more of her speech, but Harry stopped her.

“Oh, thank you Hermione.” Harry replied as he hugged her, and then pulled away. “But no thank you. You see, I still have a lot in mind that I need to do.“

“But, Harry—”

“No, Hermione, really, after Sirius died, he gave me the Black family house, and I haven’t had the chance to visit and clean the place up because the Dursley were still around. But now, I don’t need to return to the Dursley, and I finally have my very own place to stay. You know, and a lot of old junk to take care of, dirty attic, clothes, etc.”

Harry continued on even though he had gone off topic. Hermione noticed Harry’s struggle, even though Ron was still being blunt and didn’t know what was going through Harry’s mind.

Hermione gave Harry a hug and whispered in his ear, “Stupid Ron doesn’t know anything. Don’t worry, Harry. We will always be there when you need us. Owl me if you have any trouble, okay?”

“Sure, Hermione,” Harry replied softly, holding back his tears.

“What about Ginny?” Hermione asked.

“Ah, that … well, I’m not too sure. We will discuss this next time okay?” He let go of Hermione.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

After awhile, Molly was calling Harry, Ron and Hermione in a distance telling them to come to them so that they can talk, but Harry knew when to back off. He told Hermione and Ron to go first and that he would catch up with them later.

Kreacher appeared after Ron and Hermione left Harry.

“Master Potter, are you ready to depart back to the manor?” Kreacher asked.

Kreacher, Sirius’ house elf, was very rude, but still loyal to whomever he served. Harry sighed. He looked at the Weasleys while they’re having their reunion and felt rude for not saying goodbye to them. Harry didn’t want to say goodbye, he had said too many goodbyes already. He held out his hands to Kreacher.

“Very well, Master. Hold on tight.”

As Harry was about to Apparate, he caught a glimpse of grey eyes looking at him in a distant dark corner hidden from sight. Draco Malfoy with his mother Narcissa. Then everything shifted.

Grimmauld Place. Looked like it had been abandoned, but the house elf still did it’s job perfectly. It wasn’t so dusty. Harry walked through the corridors, everything looked so dim and dull and he felt like he was one with the house. Lonely, very lonely, indeed.

“Gloomy…” Harry whispered to himself.

“Is there a problem? Master?” asked Kreacher.

“Oh, no problem, Kreacher.”

“Then Kreacher shall bring Master’s belongings to his bedroom,” said Kreacher, while he Apparated away with Harry’s luggage bag.

Harry stared at the moving portraits on the walls. He didn’t like most of them, because they were very rude to him; and since he’s the owner of the house, he decided that he would have to change almost everything in the house. Too many old memories and of course, many things to clear out as well.

“Kreacher? Kreacher! Where are you?” Harry yelled, as he was not sure if the house elf had heard him, since he was nowhere to be found.

“Yes, Master? Kreacher was preparing dinner for master. Is there something you want Kreacher to do?” asked Kreacher as he appeared right next to Harry.

“Oh, well, yes, I need you to remove all the portraits of the Black family except for Sirius and Narcissa’s. Can you do it?” asked Harry, trying to sound as polite as possible. Well, Narcissa because he respected her for helping him, and Sirius because he’s the last thing that reminded Harry of a family that he always wished to have.

He knew very well that Kreacher had served the Black family for a long time and had been very loyal to them. Telling him to remove them was like telling him to disobey his master’s order.

Kreacher gave Harry an unsettled look. He was about to question Harry’s request, but held back as he knew better not to disobey Harry. He was his master then.

“Where should Kreacher place it after it’s been removed?” Kreacher asked, trying not to sound too upset about it.

“Kreacher, listen here, I know you’re upset about removing the portraits of the Black Family. I feel uncomfortable with them. This whole place should be brightened up. The war is over and I don’t want too many old memories around this household. And of course, no one wants an angry portrait shouting ‘traitor or Mudbloods’ at them whenever they pass by it.” Harry grinned to himself at his last few words.

Kreacher stared at Harry, thought about it and nodded.

“To the attic then?” asked Kreacher.

“To the attic.” Harry nodded. “And before you go, would you mind preparing a hot bath for me?”

“Whatever Master demands, Kreacher will do,” replied Kreacher as he Apparated away.

“THANKS! AND ALSO FOR PREPARING THE DINNER!” Harry shouted to the ceiling, hoping that Kreacher could hear him. He damn well knew Kreacher could hear him, but Harry just wanted to shout for fun to let his frustration out even though he didn’t show it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

A Month Later - Mid-June

Harry woke up from a tapping noise just outside his window. He groaned, as the tapping wouldn’t go away. He turned his head lazily around to look at the window and saw an owl. A Hogwarts Owl. He got up, opened the window and gently grabbed the letter from the owl. Harry gave it some tidbit before letting it fly off. The owl gave a soft hoot after and left. Harry opened the letter.

All students were to re-do a year, since the war had hindered their studies and exams. The school term would begin on first of September. “Like always…” Harry muttered. 

Harry sat back on his bed and grunted. He didn’t want to return to school. He knew damn well that if he returned to school, everyone would look at him like a savior or something. But Harry also thought that, maybe after the war, everyone might treat him as a normal boy and think that he was nothing special anymore, well, since he killed Voldemort. Damn, well he hoped so. He hoped that everyone would just leave him alone. He was pacing around the room, thinking hard about his decision.

“Should I write a rejection letter to McGonagall?” Harry thought. Maybe he should and explain why he didn’t want to return. She did deserve an explanation and he was sure that she would understand.

Moments later, Kreacher knocked on the door and entered Harry’s bedroom.

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked.

“There are letters for Master,” Kreacher replied as he handed two letters to Harry.

Harry dismissed Kreacher and looked at the letters. Harry smiled as he found Hermione’s. They hadn’t written to each other, well, since the battle. Harry thought that there wasn’t much to talk about, since he was still busy cleaning up the house. Harry took the other letter and looked at it. It had the mark of the Malfoy family seal. Harry wondered what Malfoy wanted from him. He hadn’t done anything wrong, had he? Well, of course not! He saved Malfoy! Wait, no, two Malfoys! He giggled at the thought of it and opened Hermione’s letter first.

Dear Harry,

How are you? I’m sorry I haven’t written sooner. Well, Mrs and Mr Weasley planned a trip to Italy for three weeks! I didn’t see that coming! We really wish you were with us. Ron was really upset that you didn’t come home with us. He didn’t mean it when he said that you would say no to his request.

I saw your face Harry; you looked upset. How dumb can Ron be! Well, anyway, did you receive a letter from Hogwarts? I’m sure you did. Why did I even bother asking…

Anyway, imagine the lot of first year! It’s like everyone has to retake a year and first years will be there as well. I just hope that they have enough professors to handle the classes. Well, I also have a feeling that there won’t be many 7th years either, since after the war...

Oh! Sorry, we shouldn’t talk about that!

Anyway, I’m so excited to go back, we need to study for NEWTs. Remember about you wanting to get into Auror training? Well, you definitely need good NEWTs for Auror training! We are going to study hard and do our best!

DON’T YOU DARE! HARRY POTTER, try to do something stupid like resign from school or something like that. I’m sure we can go through with it. So I’ll be hoping to see you soon when term starts! Ron is excited to tell you about the Italy trip we went on. Looking forward to it!

Love Hermione.

Harry found a post card with the Weasley family and Hermione on it. Hey mate! Hope to see you soon! was scribbled on the back of the post card.

“Ah…Well….”

Harry knew damn well when to give up. He put away the piece of parchment that he was about to use to write to McGonagall. How could Hermione be that smart anyway? Harry knew not to disappoint Hermione. He really did miss her and Ron…. And well, Harry looked at Ginny in the post card, smiling at him. Harry didn’t miss Ginny that much, in fact, none. He wondered why, was it because of the holding off on their relationship until after the war?

He and Ginny decided that they should put their relationship on hold, so that one wouldn’t hurt the other. At least if one of them died, they wouldn’t feel that bad for one another’s death. That’s the plan they came to term with…at least, that’s what Ginny’s had planned anyway. So did that mean that they’re getting back together after term started?

“Bloody hell, no!” Harry groaned. He didn’t want to get back with Ginny. She’s actually pretty annoying once he got to know her well. And also, Harry feelings for her had kind of died. Maybe he should talk with her about it and decide what to do next. He knew that Ginny liked him a lot and always decided to take things one-step farther than he was comfortable with. Well, she was Ron’s sister. He didn’t want to mess around too much.

After moment in thought, Harry remembered he still had Malfoy’s letter. He opened it and scanned through it. It was from Narcissa.

Mister Potter,

I’m sure you are surprised to receive a letter from me.

“Damn well you’re right, I’m surprised,” Harry whispered to himself.

I just want to thank you for saving and helping Draco and me from the minister, and of course from the war too. At first I thought maybe Draco should be the one to write the acknowledgement to you, but he was pretty rude about it. And I thought he had changed.

“Oh, I doubt it.” Harry grinned.

I’m sure he is just shy about it. I can see it in his face. Don’t let him know that I said that. Anyway, Mister Potter, I have yet another request for you. I do not wish to bring this to mind, but I have saved your life once and I hope that you will at least listen to this request. It is to help Draco.

You know that Draco is to return to Hogwarts and everyone knows about him being a Death Eater. I don’t think the school would be happy about seeing him again, and I’m sure some people hate him and…would want to do things to him.

I know this is hard. I just want Draco to have friends that he can trust and protect him. And with your act during the war, you have proven yourself as a worthy person, and I hope you can make Draco see that.

Oh you know about Draco, he always wanted to be your friend since he first met you. He was really devastated when you rejected him. He even owl me about it for Merlin’s sake.

Well, I think I talk too much. I just hope that you can help protect Draco for me. Thank you, for bearing with me.

Love, Narcissa

“Now this is interesting. Shy little Draco Malfoy.” Harry laughed. Then he remembered the time when he saw Draco looking at him as he was about to Apparate away.

He did seem pretty sad about something. Harry thought maybe he should help Malfoy out, well, since he himself did help Harry out when they were at the manor during the war. More of like a favor in return then, Harry thought. Only if, Malfoy wanted to be friends with him. But he was pretty sure the whole school would turn against him, and of course he will not let that happen. Not when Harry Potter was around. 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry packed his belongings for the next day. Yes, the day where he was supposed to return to Hogwarts and continue his 7th year. After throwing his robe and everything into his trunk, he wondered if he had forgotten anything. Probably not, since there’s not much to pack anyway.

He decided that he should at least discuss the schedule with Kreacher for when he was gone. To keep the house in peace, at least. And, of course, about the mail and everything.

Night came and Harry was lying on his bed. Rolling around uncomfortably not being able to sleep. He really didn’t want to return to Hogwarts and doubted that there could be any last minute changes. Harry prayed so hard that night to make sure that he would have a normal life at school, at least, until the end of term. Until he finish his NEWTs.

He silently sobbed and was finally able to fall asleep.

Morning came and Harry did not feel any better from the night before. Kreacher had prepared breakfast for him and also appointed a cab for Harry as requested. Harry went and prepared, had breakfast, then was ready to leave his home. It was only a few months stay and he already felt way too comfortable in Grimmauld Place. It was the only place where he could live in peace, like a real home. Harry glanced back at the Grimmauld Place thoughtfully and decided to depart.

Harry managed to reach London and enter Platform 9 3/4 in time. He was nearly late because of the human trafficking that’s been happening in King’s Cross Station. Wondering what has caused such commotion, he quickly got on Hogwarts Express and tried to find Ron and Hermione. Not long after, he found Hermione walking through the wards toward him.

“Harry! You’re finally here!” Hermione called out to him.

“Hermione! Sorry I’m late. There’s been a—” Harry continued, but Hermione stop him.

“Harry, I don’t need to know,” Hermione replied, while pulling Harry along behind her.

“Really? I thought that you were about to questioned me about my time management,” Harry joked.

“Drop it, Harry. As long as you’re here, I’m not going to question you. Well, unless you want me to?” Hermione stopped and turned to face Harry.

“Oh, no. No question then. Lead the way. Please,” Harry said.

Moments later, Harry reached their seats. He found Ron and Neville placing their bags on the shelves above.

“Where have you gone Herm—HARRY! I’m so glad to see you!” Ron gasped.

“Glad to see you too!” Harry responded and hugged Ron. “Hey Neville!” Harry let go of Ron and hugged Neville too.

“Hey Harry!” Neville replied. “Come on, let’s get your bag up there. Don’t want to take up too much space now do we?” Neville smiled at Harry as he took his belongings and placed them above.

Neville had grown taller in the pass couple of months. Damn, the war really did him good. He was like all muscular and manly. Envious. Harry wished that he would actually grow like Neville, tall and fit. But seriously, it’s all about hormones.

The whole trip to Hogwarts wasn’t that bad. Ron couldn’t stop prattling on about his trip to Italy. And once in a while, Harry could see Ron and Hermione exchange glances. You know, the lover kind, all lovey-dovey. Sometimes it went on so intense that Ron had actually stopped his own conversation without noticing that he and Hermione had been staring at each other, and Harry and Neville just have to chuckle at them and make them blush.

“So far so good….” Harry thought to himself until someone brought up someone else’s name. Harry swore if he knew who had brought it up, he might as well just hexed the life out of that person.

“Had you heard from Ginny?” someone asked.

Luckily for Harry, he was looking out of the window so no one would actually see his expression change. He was frowning. He stayed silent, pretending that he hadn’t heard what had been asked.

“Harry?” Hermione asked worriedly.

“Hmm?” He turned and looked at Hermione, trying to sound as normal as possible. “You say something?”

“Yeah, I was wondering if you had heard from Ginny?” Ron asked again but this time, he continued, “During the holiday, I asked if she had written to you. She said that she forgot about it and will try to write to you soon. Don’t tell her this, but I saw her every night, hiding in a corner, writing a letter to you.” Ron laughed.

“My sister is weird eh? We already knew that she’s hanging out with you, how shy could she be? I asked to read her letter, but she wouldn’t let me. I bet it’s some kind of secret! Hey, Harry! Tell me! What did she write to you?” Ron beamed at Harry.

Harry was stunned and stayed silent. He was shocked at the news he heard from Ron. He was in deep shit. What was he suppose to tell Ron? Bloody hell, how did he even get into this…this…oh fuck. Ginny. Ginny was the problem.

Harry tried his best to figure out how he’s supposed to tell Ron that he never received any letters from Ginny. Or about whom she had been writing to. Was it a girl? Or worse, another bloke? That anonymous bastard…. Maybe he should tell Ron that he did not understand what Ron had meant. Wait, it might even bring up the relationship crisis that they were having about why they hadn’t got together because of the terms Ginny made. Hell! This was so fucked up.

Harry thought for a moment and decided to respond.

“Yeah, I received a letter from her. But we didn’t write that many to each other did we?” Harry asked, trying to sound normal.

“Oh you know me mate, I tend to exaggerate what I say.” Ron laughed. “So what did she write to you?”

“Errm, just… just the normal I guess. Nothing much to tell you I suppose.” Harry replied, unconvincingly.

And there, Harry started panicking; he didn’t expect that to happen from lying to Ron about Ginny. Harry was terrible at lying; soon he’s going to get busted. He’s pretty sure Ginny planned this as well, because she knew that Harry would cover it up for her. That sly girl. How did Harry even fall for her? She was out of his league.

Hermione saw the change in Harry’s mood and decided to drop it.

“Ron! We’re going to reach Hogwarts soon. Why don’t you and Neville go and change into your school robes first. Harry and I will catch up later!” Hermione asked Ron sweetly.

“Okay!” Ron replied with a blush and went off with Neville after.

Hermione cast a locking spell on the door and also some silencing charms around their seats. She glanced at Harry and saw that there were tears forming from the corner of his eyes, but they were still barely visible. She held onto Harry’s hand to clam him down.

“What am I suppose to tell Ron?”

“The truth maybe?” Hermione replied calmly.

“The truth? And what? Have him blame me for not taking care of his sister, or letting her go off to some other bloke that none of us knows?” Harry snapped back. “You know how dumb Ron can be! Explaining it to him doesn’t work that well unless he has sees it for himself. And you know how bad it can be when he gets all pissed off. He just won’t listen to you and blame you for everything.”

He let go of Hermione’s hand and ruffled his hair.

“Did you talk to Ginny about this then?” Hermione asked.

“Well, no? We came to terms about holding off the relationship until after the war. We never talk to each other anymore; we haven’t even exchanged glances. So now I’m not so sure.” Harry sighed as he laid back on the couch.

“You want to get back with her then? You still like her?”

“Maybe, Maybe not. I’m not sure! You heard Ron! He said Ginny told him that she writes to me. And oh what, Everyday? Really? Does it sound believable to you? We know she’s lying to Ron! And me!”

“Well…” Hermione staggered. “She did say she would discuss this with you once the school term starts.”

“Oh! So you know about our relationship. Do you know who she is writing the letters to then, knowing very well that the person who received them is not me?”

“No! Of course I don’t. When you panicked and I saw something was off, that’s why I told Ron to go off with Neville so that we can talk about this. I didn’t know that Ginny would lie about this. She told me that she was writing to you. But I have had my doubts since you’re our friend and your replies never mentioned saying anything to us at all? She didn’t even bother telling us what was up with you.” Hermione testified at the same time, she was upset.

“You knew and you didn’t tell Ron about it?” Harry stressed. He didn’t want to look at Hermione. He was too tired to care.

“Well, I’m not one to make an assumptions unless I have proof…and well, I just got it like a moment ago didn’t I?” Hermione asked in disbelief, placing her hand on her forehead.

“My god….” Hermione sighed.

Harry laughed and decided to drop it.

“It’s alright Hermione, it’s not your fault. Sorry that I yelled at you,” Harry replied tiredly.

“No, it’s not alright! Harry, maybe you should talk to Ginny about it. I’m sure she has a reason not to tell you anything. Or tell us anything.”

“More of like she’s avoiding me.” Harry grunted.

“Discuss it with her. She might even tell you the truth and ask for your forgiveness. You know how she is, always feeling guilty about everything. Harry, she really likes you. I’m sure she won’t do something so horrible that would hurt you or Ron.”

“...All right, I’ll try talking to her. I really did want our relationship to get better, but sometimes it just doesn’t go the way we wanted.”

“Harry Potter! Tell me, doesn’t any good relationship have obstacles to get through before it gets better? Relationships don’t always end good if you don’t try to do something about it.”

“Like you and Ron?” Harry teased her, earning him a smack to his head.

“Oww! That hurt, Hermione!”

“Time for you to change too! Come on, get your robe!”

“Cut me some slack, Hermione!” Harry groaned as he took out his robe from his bag.

“Whatever—” Hermione snickered.

Soon after, they reached Hogwarts and entered the Great Hall.


End file.
